


Ways to Remember

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [11]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is convinced that he is of no use, so Robbie decides to convince him otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways to Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperscribe/gifts).



“You’re looking better today; you’re getting some colour back.  How are you feeling?”  DI Lewis asked his sergeant as he moved the plastic chair closer to Hathaway’s hospital bed.

“Not as bad; I’m just so sorry that I let you down and proved no use to you whatsoever.”

“They didn’t tell me you were suffering from amnesia.”

“I’m not!”

“You must be.  **I** definitely remember going through with you yesterday all the ways you were of use to me.  Now I can accept you might have forgotten one or two due to your being shaken up, but not remembering anything I said.  Clearly amnesia.”

“No sir, it’s just ...”

“Since it’s obviously a problem I shall have to write everything down for you.”

Lewis took a pen out of his pocket.

“Do you want some paper, sir?”

“No, because you will forget where you’ve put the paper.  I’m going to write it on you.  Can’t lose it that way.”

“Actually sir, I’m fairly sure that’s not permitted.”

Lewis ignored the remark, took hold of Hathaway’s arm and wrote _Right arm: Always there to provide help when needed._

He continued with _Lewis’ right hand man_.

Then, very carefully, so as not to disturb the bandages on his left arm, he took his other hand and wrote _Regular drinking companion_.

“Are you able to lean forward a bit,” he asked.

Hathaway obliged and Lewis pulled up his top writing on his back _Takes care of his DI_.

Lewis looked critically at his sergeant’s chest and then wrote _The heart of a lion,_ with an arrow pointing in the general direction, so that he could avoid the considerable bruising on his left hand side.

He was just writing _Follows me wherever I go_ on his right foot when he became conscious that Hathaway was trying to attract his attention.  Looking up he discovered the sister watching them.  Self-consciously he put the pen back in his pocket.

“I was coming in to tell Sergeant Hathaway that we were considering discharging him,” she began.  “This was on condition that he had someone who could keep an eye on him.  He assured us that his inspector was a suitably responsible person.  Am I right in assuming that you are indeed his inspector?”

“Yes, I’m DI Lewis and I am a very responsible person.”

“Clearly.”  The sister’s gaze returned to Hathaway’s foot.  He tried to use his other foot to cover the writing.

“However, you do seem to have made the patient smile, so I conclude that you are good for him.  If you’d like to help him get dressed then we shall ensure he has his medication ready to take home with him.  Oh, and one final thing.”

She walked over, took her pen out of her tunic pocket and held Hathaway’s left foot.  Then she wrote on it _Must remain in bed for the next two days_.


End file.
